The Reunion
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Four years after graduation, Asuka gets back to Duel Academia. Strange events begin to take place on the island. A green dragon will bring the whole gang back together once again. But this won't be a happy reunion, better the opposite is the case. The gang has to fight for the world and themelves once again. Fiancéshipiping or Dreamshipping, yet to decide. Hints of Soulshipping.
1. Prologue

Me: Well, a new story has been born.

Judai: Great, what is it this time? *annoyed*

Me: Just read and you will see.

Judai: Well... I don't have the mood to read, but why not...

* * *

Asuka's POV

It was night. I sat on my bed and looked through my album with the photographs of me and my friends. I miss them. It has been more than four years since I last saw any of them. I already finished my study at Duel College in America. And now I was a teacher at Duel Academia and the head of the Girl's Obelisk dorm. The Chancellor of the Artic Academia (North Academy) offered me a job, but I refused. Duel Academia was the place, where all my memories of my friends were hidden, so I didn't want to leave this school.

Surprisingly I was the only one, who decided to do a teacher job. My other friends went to the Pro Leagues like Jun, Johan and Sho. Other ones, who the dueling didn't love that much took a normal job like Junko and Momoe. I'm keeping in touch with every one of them, even if I and Johan aren't that close to each other.

But there is someone I miss a lot. He just left after graduation without saying goodbye. He was my friend, but I still haven't forgiven him about that yet. I looked through the photographs and began to laugh a bit. We had so much fun here. But then the memories of the Hikari No Kessha, the Seven Stars Assassins, Yuberu and of course the whole thing with Yusuke, Honest and Mr. T. But Judai always handled the situation, always. Even if he had weak moments, like when he sacrificed us to save Johan, but at the end it all went fine.

But there were also nice memories. Like the Duel Monsters Spirit day, the Tag-Team Duel, where we beat Kenzan and Rei, the Duel between Judai and Ryo at the end of my first year at Duel Academy, Sho and Judai dueling the Paradox brothers and so much more.

When I looked through the photographs something wet dropped on it. I took me awhile before I realized, that the wet liquid were my tears. I missed them all very much and at that moment I wished, that I could see them.

Then suddenly my phone rang. I walked over to my night table and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said in the phone in my hand. And then a too familiar voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey, little sis!" yelled my clumsy brother Fubuki. I sighed. Fubuki even in this four years hasn't changed a little bit.

"What is it, Nii-san? Why are you even calling me at this hour? It's already 11 PM," I said, curious why my brother called me that late in the night.

"Actually, I just wanted to say, that I have free, so I decided to visit my little Asuryn," said Fubuki, calling me by my nickname he gave me. But it was nice, that my brother visited me time to time.

"Really? That's great! When will you arrive here?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know yet, but I will definitely come tomorrow. But I don't know the exact time," said Fubuki.

"Okay," was all I said.

"Well, that's all. Good night, Asuryn, see ya tomorrow," said Fubuki, before he hung up. I was so excited that my brother would come to a visit once again, that I totally forgot about my sadness about my friends.

I put my cell phone on my night table and my album next to it. I set my alarm clock, so I wouldn't oversleep the next day and I dived into the land of my dreams. The funny part was, that tonight the dreams, wouldn't be dreams, but nightmares.

**-Asuka's Dream-**

_**I opened my eyes and a new day began. I stood up and changed from my night gown into my Obelisk Blue blazer for teachers. I did my morning routine, like brushing my teeth and such stuff. I grabbed my books and made my way to the main building of Duel Academia. It was Wednesday, so I had the first years, also called freshmen. My students were very nice and I remembered, that the class Professor Chronos had were way more immature, like a certain brown haired boy in a Slifer Red blazer. **_

"_**Good morning, students," I greeted my students. They all sat down and paid attention. They were really nice children. I taught Duel Monster History, because it just fascinated me how in the ancient Egypt, they already kind of played Duel Monsters. But most of all captivated me the Pharaoh Atem, because he controlled the Three Phantom Gods (The Egyptian God cards), Winged God-Dragon Raa (The Winged Dragon of Raa), Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk (Obelisk the Tormentor) and Sky Dragon of Osiris (Slifer the Sky Dragon). **_

_**The hour passed usually like always. My students listened and none of them made any trouble. The freshmen this year were like the Obelisks very polite. The day was like every other and it ended like every other. **_

_**I left the main building and returned to my room in the Girl's Obelisk dorm. The light was on, but I could swear to God I turned it off before left my room. It was strange, but I decided to ignore it. I wasn't hundred percent sure, that I turned it off, anyway. **_

_**Then I heard a thunder outside…..**_

_**I walked to the window and looked out. The sky changed. It wasn't cloudless anymore and it looked like a storm would soon start. A fog appeared from nowhere and I began to panic. The weather changed rapidly, so it couldn't mean anything good. Then I saw a green light above my head. I looked up and in the sky was shinning a picture of a Dragon. I immediately ran out and a duel disk appeared on my arm. When I arrived outside, I saw a dark figure with a mask. The fog cleared up a bit and then I saw a mask I was too familiar with.**_

_**It was Darkness (Nightshroud).**_

_**I was shocked, my heart almost stopped. Darkness was my worst memory on Duel Academy. That thing possessed my brother, when he was an Assassin. And I recognized that my brother was behind that mask. The long brown hair and the way he was standing. And the voice was definitely Fubuki's.**_

"_**Hello, little sister. Long time not see." **_

"_**I'm not your little sister!" I snapped back at him. I was so scared, that I put a mask of braveness on. But at the same time I was confused. Why was Darkness back? I thought, Judai get rid of it somehow. **_

"_**Oh, Asuryn, don't be like that," Darkness said as he put on his black duel disk. Then I realized I also had a duel disk on my arm. And my deck was already in it. **_

"_**So you want a duel?" I asked, trying not to sound afraid of him. However in the inside I was shivering and shaking with fear. Darkness once took my brother from me and I wasn't to let him do it again. **_

"_**DUEL!" we both cried out, as our duel disks activated with our life points at 4000. Then a dark fog appeared around us and I knew that I was dragged in a Game of Darkness (Shadow Game). **_

_**Darkness: 4000**_

_**Asuka: 4000**_

"_**Alright, little sis. If you don't mind, I will start. Draw!" said Darkness, before he drew his card. **__**From the smirk on his face, I knew I was in deep trouble. **_

"_**Well, let's see. I play Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500) in attack mode," said Darkness. Then a black egg appeared and a little head of a dragon was seen. It looked cute, but I remembered from the duel Judai and Darkness had, that this little thing meant trouble for me. **_

"_**And I put my little chick in the graveyard to summon his daddy, Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000)!"**_

_**I mighty dragon in black appeared. I was so totally screwed! But I didn't panic, that would be a mistake. I was just glad, that he couldn't attack yet.**_

"_**I end my turn."**_

"_**All right! My turn. Draw!"I called out, as I drew my card. Well, it wasn't that bad, I could work with this one. **_

"_**I play my Spell Card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon an old friend, Cyber Blader (2100/800) in attack mode!" I yelled out, putting my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my graveyard to summon my strong monster, which has by the way sweet effects.**_

"_**I end my turn."**_

"_**Why would you summon a weaker monster in attack mode?" asked Darkness, but I didn't reply. He just shook his head and drew his card. **_

"_**Well, since you summoned that monster, which is by the way weaker than my Red-Eyes, I will destroy it. Red-Eyes B. Dragon attack Cyber Blader!" **_

_**The dragon opened his mouth and fired a ball of fire towards me Cyber Blader, but thanks to my monster's effect, it wasn't destroyed. **_

"_**What!? Why is she still on the field!" said Darkness, probably confused why the attack stopped in the middle of the way and that my Cyber Blader was still on the field. **_

"_**Simply, my monster has a special effect. My Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle, if you control just one monster on the side of your field. But I still loose life points." **_

_**Darkness: 4000**_

_**Asuka: 3700**_

"_**I set one card face down and end my turn." **_

_**Now it was my turn. I had to draw something useful, because I had a bad feeling, that his deck was full with powerful monsters. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my deck. **_

"_**Draw!" I cried out as a draw my card. I couldn't believe it! It was just too great to be true! I drew my Spell Card Machine Angel Ritual! Okay, now I had to play it right. **_

"_**Alright first at all, I play my Spell Card Machine Anger Ritual!"**_

"_**Hmm… so impressive," said Darkness with nothing but sarcasm in his voice. I ignored it and continued with my turn. **_

"_**Then I summon, my Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack mode! And she has a special effect. When you monster has higher ATK points than my ballerina, she can attack you directly," I said. A ballerina in a light blue tutu appeared with pink hair and pink shoes. After her appearance, she attacked Darkness and brought him down to 3000.**_

_**Darkness: 3000**_

_**Asuka: 4000**_

"_**Then I sacrifice my Cyber Blader and my Cyber Tutu to summon my Cyber Angel Dakini **__**(2700/2400) in attack mode!" **_

_**I woman in an orange armor appeared. Her four blue arms were holding two swords and a stick for attack. Her brown hair reached her waist and on her head was something like a golden veil. **_

"_**And she has some effects too, like all my Cyber girls. When Cyber Angel Dakini is on the field, you have to destroy one monster you control and I see, that you have just your Red-Eyes, it's destroyed!" **_

_**His dragon was destroyed and Darkness had a clean and empty field. This was my chance! **_

"_**Cyber Angel Dakini, attack him directly!" I cried out. **_

"_**Not so fast, little sis! I play my Mirror Force! So I'm safe and your monster is destroyed."**_

_**A wall of protection appeared in front of Darkness and sent the attack back to Dakini, so she was destroyed. I cursed under my breath, but then thought of a new strategy. **_

"_**I play my my D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) in attack mode and end my turn," I said as a monster in the form of a woman appeared in front of me with blond hair. She wore a black armor and a held a sword in her hand. **_

"_**I end my turn."**_

"_**My turn. Draw!" Darkness yelled out as it drew it's card. **_

"_**All right. I play my Ancient Brain (1000/700) in defense mode. And with that I end my turn."**_

_**A little man with a brain on his head appeared. He had an orange beard and purple wings. His clothing was grass green. **_

"_**My turn, draw!" I cried out as I drew. It surprised me, that Darkness played such a weak card. Maybe it was a trap, but I had no time to think of it. I had to play my turn. **_

"_**D.D. Warrior Lady, attack Ancient Brain!" My Lady destroyed his Brain and returned to my side of the field. **_

"_**Thanks Asuryn, now I can finally end this duel," said Darkness, which confused me. What did it mean with "end this duel"?**_

"_**Let me, explain. You just destroyed a Fiend monster ergo my Ancient Brain and I let one Fiend monster say Au Revoir to the graveyard and with this two monsters in my graveyard, I can summon a powerful monster, which will end this duel."**_

"_**And what monster would it be?" I asked, curious and afraid at the same time. **_

"_**End your turn first," said Darkness. I was without any useful cards in my hand. I had to end my turn, I just hoped, it's monster wouldn't be that powerful as Darkness claimed it is. **_

"_**I end my turn." **_

"_**Alright, now I will summon my strongest monster DARKNESS NEOSPHERE (4000/4000) in attack mode!" **_

_**A monster with light violet hair appeared. He had two wings hanging from the back of his body and one was angelic and the second one demonic. **_

"_**Darkness Neosphere, attack her D.D. Warrior Lady!" Darkness said. His monster declared an attack and my Lady was sent in my graveyard. **_

_**Darkness: 3000**_

_**Asuka: 1200**_

"_**I end my turn." **_

_**It was over. My deck couldn't bet this monster. I just could play in defense, until something would pop in my head. **_

"_**My turn. Draw!" I cried out. I draw a weak monster, but I think it was enough for defense, at least for now. **_

"_**I play my Warrior Lady of Wasteland (1100/1200) in defense mode and with that I end my turn," **_

"_**It's time to end this, little sister. My turn, draw!" Darkness called out as he drew. **_

"_**I play my Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes B. Dragon. And now Red-Eyes attack her Warrior Lady of Wasteland and Darkness Neosphere attack her directly!" **_

_**The mighty dragon destroyed my monster and now was my turn to be trapped in the World of Darkness (Shadow Realm). I just closed my eyes and waited for the final attack. I cried out in pain as I fainted and couldn't open my eyes anymore. **_

_**And that was, when I woke up. **_

**-Asuka's Dream-**

I opened my eyes and looked with wide eyes at the ceiling. It was just a dream, just a dream. I sat up and tried to calm myself down. Maybe it was just a hidden memory from the time, when Fubuki disappeared, but it was seemed so real. I walked in the bathroom with a glass of water in my hand. I stood in front of my mirror and just stared blankly in it. I drank the water, while I was still calming down. I looked up from my class and the reflection, what saw on the mirror let me drop the glass. It fell to the ground and shattered in million pieces.

I saw a cloaked figure with golden eyes behind me. He seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out, who it was. As soon as the person appeared, he disappeared. Was it just an illusion? Or was really someone in my bathroom? I shrugged it off and just walked back in my room.

What the hell was that?

To Be Continued…...

* * *

Me: Well, I hope at least one crazy brain will like this.

Judai: I doubt that someone will like it. Remember your other stories?

Me: *sighs* Don't remind me...

Judai: She would really appreciate a few reviews.


	2. Fubuki's Disappearance

Me: Hello, everybody. I dissappeared for awhile, I'm sorry about that.

Johan: Well, she had a lot to do and her crush wasn't any help...

Me: It's my personal business, so don't talk about it, baka...

Johan: Anyways...** BlackRoseDragon44 DOES NOT own anything from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.**

Me: I won't bore you anymore. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Asuka's POV

It was morning and I was teaching my class of freshmen. I taught Duel Monsters History this hour. The students seemed to be interested in the Three Phantom Gods (The Egyptian God cards). I was glad, that none of them fell asleep like a certain former Osiris student, who I haven't seen in years.

The day went like any other. The final rang echoed and school was finally over. I don't know, if it was worse as a student or if it's now as a teacher more awful. I decided, that the two things were equal.

I walked back to my dorm room, when I saw familiar teal hair flowing in the wind. But I was distracted by something, so I just walked through the person.

"Asuka?" the familiar person called out. How did the stranger know my name? I turned around and my eyes widened. That wasn't a stranger that teal hair and turquoise eyes would I recognize from everywhere.

It was Johan, Johan Andersen.

"Johan? Is it really you?" I asked carefully. Instead of an answer, he walked over to me and hugged me. It was strange, because I and Johan weren't never really close to each other. I hugged back. After so ten seconds we broke the hug.

"Wow, Asuka, it has been so long since we last time see each other, I think on the graduation party it was the last time," said Johan, having that cheerful smile. It reminded me of Judai. Judai and Johan, the two crazy twins with their Duel Spirits, Winged Kuriboh, Yuberu, Ruby Carbuncle and some others also.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too. Whatcha doing here by the way?" I asked, curious. Johan was by now a famous duelist in the Pro Leagues. He had won a lot of tournaments already and his Gem Beast deck was famous by itself a long time ago before Johan won it.

"Yeah, I have a little sis here," said Johan with a smile.

"Oh, so Jennifer is your younger sister?" I asked. Jennifer was nice girl, she always pays attention and even if I shouldn't have, she is one of my favorite students here on Duel Academia.

"Well, how do you like it here as a teacher?" asked Johan, grinning.

"It's amazing! And the students are unbelievably nice and polite!"

"I'm glad to hear that you like it here so much. Have you seen the guys lately? The last person I saw was… ummm…. I think it was Sho a year back," said Johan. Well, I haven't seen any of them since we split ways.

"Actually no. I haven't seen any of the guys, since I left to America," I replied. I was glad, that at least I saw him. It was sure a million times better than nothing. But I still wished, I could see them again, especially Judai.

"Maybe one day, we should find each one of them and make a reunion party!" said Johan, all excited about his idea. He was so much like Judai. But it was a really good idea of his side.

"But Johan, we can track everyone down, like Manjoume or Sho, but I think we won't be able to find Judai. He disappeared four years ago without saying anything…," I said, feeling a little depressed about it again. I thought we were friends… Did we mean to Judai nothing? Why didn't he come to the graduation party to say goodbye to any of us?

"Yeah, Judai is just a big mystery. You know, we can try, but if Judai won't come, it will be a great reunion anyway!" said Johan excited. He was right, why shouldn't we meet up with our friends again? Even if Judai won't come, it will still be fun.

"Yeah it will and you know what? Fubuki is coming today!" I said, curious how Fubuki will react, when he will see Johan again.

"Really, haven't see our pop star in awhile!" said Johan, bringing back the memories, when we were all laughing at Fubuki, who was always singing the biggest crap of the world. It felt really good to talk and laugh with Johan and I had to admit that he was really kind of cute. But I shook that off and looked at my cell phone. It was 2 PM and I still hadn't my lunch yet.

"Johan?" I called out his name to draw his attention to me.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Johan, looking curiously at me.

"Well, I'm going now to lunch. Do you want to join me?" I asked, waiting for his response. He looked at me and then his eyes shone like light bulbs. I laughed and we walked to the Obelisk cafeteria.

"And Asuka? Any special someone in your life already?" asked Johan all of the sudden. I hated to admit it, but my crush on Judai remained to this very day. I tried to forget and move on, but I never really let go of him, even if I wished I could.

"Nope, I'm single," I said with a smile. Johan looked at me a little bit shocked?

"Really? I thought by this time, you would already have a boyfriend or fiancé," said Johan. As he said the F word, the memory of the tennis duel between Judai and that weird guy, who had a crush on me, what was his name? Oh, yeah, it was Mitsuru Ayanokouji. He was such an idiot. He met me and in that same day he claimed to be in love with me. I wasn't happy as Judai and Mitsuru dueled for my hand in marriage, but I was glad that Judai didn't lose. But as Judai asked what a fiancé was I almost fell over. I really liked his clueless self, before he changed.

I don't blame Yuberu for what Judai had become. But I wished so much back then that the old cheerful Judai would come back and have fun in duels again and not worrying about the darkness all the time. I'm curious what would have happened if the whole Yuberu and possessed Johan thing didn't happen. Would Judai be still the same now? Would we be in touch? Would he at least say goodbye at our graduation day? These questions can't be answered anymore.

"Asuka?" Johan's voice called my name. I shook my head and was back in reality again. I looked at him a little confused.

"What is it?" I asked. Johan just gave me a worried look, which confused me even more.

"Are you all right," he asked, looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, not getting what Johan meant. And the weirdest thing was, that his behavior confused me a little, first the hug, then the reunion idea and now this? Seriously, why does Johan act like this?!

"You seemed to be sad about something."

"No, I'm totally fine and maybe you should get sunglasses and a cap," I said, handing him my sunglasses. He took them from me, but I could see, he was still slightly confused.

"For what?" he asked, taking a better look at my sunglasses.

"Why? You are a Pro duelist, you can't run here around people, who might admire you and your deck," I said, a little bit flustered that Johan could be so clueless. He just made that Ahhh-I-Understand-Now look. It made me actually giggle a bit.

As we also found a cap for him, we could finally go to lunch. I opened the door and even with the glasses and cap got Johan recognized.

"JOHAN ANDERSEN!" a bunch of his probably fan club yelled out. They ran towards him, surrounded him and ripped down his glasses and the blue cap.

"Help me, Asuka!" he yelled, trying to get to me. I just began to laugh and just watched how those fan girls tried to strip him down to see his body and take his clothes home as a souvenir. It really amused me to watch this scenery in front of me. He just looked so adorable as he called for help.

I fought through the crowd of girls to get to Johan. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"Hey, Miss Tenjoin tries to steal Johan!" yelled a girl, who voice I didn't recognize.

"RUN!" I yelled. Johan nodded and began with full speed to run away, pulling my behind him. I laughed a bit at the situation we were in. Soon we saw in front of us the forest, so Johan decided to run in there. We ran and ran until we were in the middle of the forest and no crazy fans girls were seen anymore. I sighed in relief, so did Johan.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Until then I didn't notice that Johan was without his shirt. I immediately blushed at the view of Johan's exposed chest.

"Yeah, but are you alright?" asked Johan, looking at me worried. I shook in off and pushed the blush down. I just nodded and he smiled at me. I didn't know why, but right then a shiver went through my body. Did Johan caused this?

"Come, let's grab some lunch, I'm hungry," Johan said, as he also noticed that his shirt disappeared.

"Not necessary, I already took something, whilst some girls tried to strip you down," I said with a wink to him. His face just turned red and I began to giggle. I gave him his food and we sat down on the ground to enjoy ourselves' company a little. I was really happy that Johan was here, oops I already mentioned that.

After lunch went Johan to visit his sister and I decided to give Fubuki a call. I got no response. That was strange, Fubuki usually always had his cell phone active and around himself. I decided to drop it, he could have taken a nap or his phone died. I said to myself that I would call him later again.

But the day went slowly to an end so I began to worry. I walked in circles in my room and tried to call him at least a hundred times. I called Johan to come over, because I would die with nervousness if I would stay alone.

"Yo, Asuka, what's the matter?" asked Johan with worry clearly written over his face. I told him everything, from Fubuki's announcement to a visit to right now.

"Don't worry, Asuka. I'm sure he's fine," said Johan, probably trying to calm me down. I usually wasn't like this. I knew Fubuki could take care of himself and as a former villain I and my friends fought against, I would say he can handle almost any situation.

My phone rang. I jumped up like a rocket and looked at the phone screen. It was a number I did not recognize.

"Hello?" I said, the question "who is this?" running through my mind.

"Is there Tenjoin Asuka?" said the mysterious voice. It probably belonged to a young man in his middle twenties.

"Speaking."

"I'm so sorry. Your brother Tenjoin Fubuki was a victim in a plane crash. He did not survive."

To Be Continued…...

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger! I hope you don't mind. :P

Johan: I can't belive you did that. o_O

Me: Keep calm, pal. It will be fine, probably.

Johan: Please leave a review. The more reviews she gets, the more she will update!

Me: That's true! So go and review! See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
